Because Caskett
by BabyBeckett
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. Now all they have to do is admit it.
1. Chapter 1

Castle stumbled down the stairs; still wearing the patterned pajama bottoms Alexis had given him for Christmas a few months earlier. "Where's my phone?" He mumbled in his gravely morning voice. Martha picked up the device and swung her arm over the island to meet her son's eager hand. "Expecting a call are we Richard?" she said as he took the phone. "I just have a feeling this is gonna be a good one." "Dad how can you be sure there's even going to be a murder today." Alexis replied with a raised eyebrow. Then the phone rang. He hit answer, the groggy slowly leaving his voice. "Why Detective Beckett, I've been awaiting your call." "321 Broadway St. Castle." The detective's light hearted giggle echoed over the line as she hung up. Castle gave his family a sly grin, grabbed his coat and ran out the door. "How long do you give him?" Alexis said looking up at her grandmother. "3, 2, 1..." Martha counted down and Castle ran through the door and down the hall to change.

He approched the ever so familier stench of garbage and rotting flesh that he'd smelt about 100 times before. He handed Beckett her morning coffee, watched the ever so familier smile creep across her face. Maybe this case wouldn't be that differen't after all; then he looked down. "What, happened to him?" he said marvling at the mangled mess of deceased human at their feet. "Her." Beckett declaired. Castle gave Lanie a look of complete astonishment. "Female, mid 30s. No indication of fowl play-" "No fowl play?!" Castle cut her off. "She's... Look at her." "Castle it looks like an allergic reaction. I won't know more until I can get him...HER, back to the lab to run some tests... And if you cut me off like that again imma' smack you." Beckett lifted her hand up and covered her mouth to hide her laugh. "Come on Castle lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into the 12th the same way they always do. Keeping a respectable distance apart. Him looking at her. Her griping her coffee pushing away any impulse she may have, forcing the blush not to surface. But there was something different about this time, something neither of them could put a finger on. Neither of them were going to admit it but in that moment. That simply, everyday moment. They were more in love with each other than they'd ever been.

"Hey yo Beckett." Esposito said as he approached them. He handed her a folder. She opened it to find a picture of two young men. Twins, to be exact. Just below their pictures was an address and the word 'Suspect' stamped across the page. "Okay, I'll head over there now. You wanna check in with Lanie? She was going to run some tests." She handed the folder back to Esposito who turned around and headed toward the lab. Castle had disappeared into the next room. Leaning against a desk, coffee in hand, a theory brewing in his mind. Everything was the same as it's always been; So why did it feel so different? "Hey Castle you coming?" she finally said. He turned his head to face her. He had that cheeky grin on his face. The same one he always had but this time, it made her weak. She turned around and started toward the doors. Trying not to process what she just felt. When he noticed she was leaving Castle quickly hopped off the desk, spilling a tiny bit of coffee onto the carpet. "whoops." he said stepping over the stain and fast walking to catch up with Beckett. "Castle!" Gates exclaimed shaking her head and watching him run away from his mess.

Beckett parked the car and they both approached the door to the house. It was in a very rural area of New York. Houses lined up along the street. Shrubs, flower gardens, a tree hear and there. Very normal, well kept. But this house was different. The white paint was faded and dirty, shrubs over grown, trees rotting, windows cracked. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. Beckett tapped on the door. "NYPD, Open up." She said in the in the most intimidating tine she could muster with Castle standing behind her, studying her every move. They heard tiny, slow footsteps. Then the door opened revealing an elderly woman who stood no more than 4'6. "Hello, I'm Jean, Jean Carver." The old woman said, seeming distracted. "I'm detective Kate Beckett. We'd like to ask you a couple questions about the murder of Anna Mark." The woman quickly closed and locked the door. Castle went for the knob but Beckett held him back. They were silent and She listened. "There!" Beckett yelled before bolting toward the back. "Stay there Castle!" she yelled as she ran. Castle looked around and then he saw it. A man running out the back door and down the street to the left, opposite of Beckett. "Kate over there!" he yelled, pointing to the man. Beckett turned around and ran after him. "Castle get the car!" she yelled back. Castle didn't move. Beckett and the man were already out of site when what she said registered. He hopped in the drivers seat and drove as quick ass the speed limit would allow to wherever it was they had ran. He called Ryan and told him he was blocks away from the address chasing a suspect. "Where's Beckett?" He asked hesitantly. "She ran after him." Ryan hung up the phone and pulled Esposito to the door.

When Ryan and Esposito found them Castle was leaning over Beckett. Her leg was bloody but she was sitting up, in pain but seemed to be alright. The suspect was lying on the ground, also bleeding but not breathing. "What...Happened." Ryan exclaimed. "I chased him around the back. He turned around and cut me, i had to shoot him he was going for Castle." She explained out of breath. "Go back to he house. That woman's still there, I'm fine... GO!" They got in there car and went back to take the woman into custody. Castle looked at Beckett. "So, you saved me?" "Don't flatter yourself Castle. Now come lets go get this stitched up so we can catch the bastard that did this." "Right." Castle said helping Beckett to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Gates had Uniforms go and retrieve the suspects body. They brought him back to the lab to run some tests all of which came up negative. "But if he wasn't the killer why'd he run?" Beckett asked herself staring puzzled at the murder board. "Oh, hey Castle. " She said setting down the files and turning to him. "Any leads?" "No." She said with a sigh. "The twins are no where to be found, Jean alibied out, and that's all we had." "Kate." He said looking into her eyes. "Whats wrong." She quickly looked away. "The kid I shot. He had nothing to do with the murder. His grandmother told him to run because she didn't have a clue. She was protecting him." Castle put his hand on her knee. "You couldn't have known. He swung at you with a knife. He would've gone to prison for assaulting an officer." "But he didn't need to die Castle." she said sternly, looking down at his hand on her knee and taking it in her own. He smiled and began to bring her hand up to kiss it but quickly dropped it when he heard the click of Captain Gate's heals comeing toward them. "Detective Beckett." "Yes Sir?" "You're off the case, go home, get some rest. Castle you're gone too." "But Sir, I-" Beckett protested. Gates just turned on her heals and walked out. Beckett looked to Castle irritated. "No." she said reading his mind. "Beckett you were hurt, you're upset, I think you should listen to her." "Fine." she said in her pissed off voice. Something also very familier to Castle. "But you're coming with me." "I know, Gates said I was off too." "No, You're coming. With me." She said turning around and exiting quicker than the last time forcing him to practically job after her. "What?" He said when he finally caught up with her. "You're coming back to my apartment and we're going to solve this case. I killed a kid a Castle." He did't protest. There was no point in doing that with her. He just did as he was told.


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't even sit down before pulling a file folder from her jacket and laying it on the coffee table. "Why Detective Beckett, when did you take those." Castle said walking up behind her and stop centimeters behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck, it sent shock waves down her spine. Kate stood there until she realized she had yet to answer his question. "Don't worry about it Castle, come on we have work to do." Castle could tell she was nervous, he was too. He layed a hand on her shoulder. "Kate, we have time. Esposito and Ryan are probably out on a lead now, either way this case is going to get solved. I thing you should just sit down for a minute." Kate turned to face him, his hand never leaving her shoulder. They're eyes met. Kate held his gaze only seconds before turning away with a shy grin. She could she the desire, longing, and love in his eyes and thats what scared her. She had never wanted someone so badly and been so afraid to have them. Castle could see that she was nervous and in his own respects so was he. He lifted his hand off her shoulder taking strands of her beautiful golden brown hair with it. He was turning away, about to pick up the folder when he heard a light whisper. "Castle," She breathed. He turned around and she looked straight at him. He didn't know the right thing to do but he acted upon his impulse. He looked back at her caressing the her cheek with the back of his hand. She didn't move, only stood there looking up into his eyes. He took his other hand and gently placed it on her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. He leaned in, she closed her eyes, and their lips met. He stood there his lips on hers thinking only of how much he loved her. Kate didn't pull away, in fact she did the opposite. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. She began to kiss him back, lightly at first then slowly opening her mouth to his, breathing him in, pushing aside everything but his touch.

Finally they let go of each other. Kate running her hands off of his shoulders, bringing them to rest on his chest. Castle taking one hand and setting it on her back, the other to stay in the crook of her neck. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground shyly. He lifted her chin up with his fingers kissing her quick and ever so lightly. "So what know Castle?" she asked looking deep into his eyes. He lifted an eyebrow and gave her his famous smirk. She playfully hit his arm. "I'm serious Castle." she said trying not to laugh. He reached over her grabbing his coat, never leaving her gaze. He put it on, kissed her forhead, and began to walk out. As he approached the door he turned around and said "Thats for you to decide."

Beckett spent the rest of her night sipping wine, glancing half heartedly over the files. Thinking not about where they were going in this, only about kissing him.

Castle slipped into his loft as quiet as possible so not to wake up his family. He went to his room, layed down and fell asleep thinking about her.


End file.
